Bellla
by NightcatMau
Summary: All though it seems all hope is lost, what would happen if Tanith returned? Would she and Ghastly ever be the same? One-shot. Some Ganith for you! CLOSED


A/N: I don't own Tanith, Remnants or Ghastly. "Bella" (say beya) is a song by Ricky Martin. Yes, it is the perfect song for how Ghastly feels for Tanith.

* * *

Ghastly was nervous, Tanith was back and the Remnant had been removed, but he had no idea what to do now. Did he try to go forward with a relationship when he didn't even know how she still felt? He sighed and hoped she'd forgotten what had started between them. It would be easier that way. No pity, no 'I love you as a friend.' speeches.

But she was due at his shop n half an hour, had said she wanted to stop by and catch up on things. Catch up on things? As if there was a chance of a relationship now. He knew exactly what the Remnant had done with Billy-Ray, it had delighted in telling him. He couldn't get the images out of his mind, he could still hear that awful creature, teasing him in her voice. "She enjoyed it."

Still, there was no use going to pieces. He rubbed his scarred face, wishing not for the first time that the scars would just somehow fade away. Hadn't he paid enough in his life for whatever he'd done? True his mother had been the one to be jinxed but he bore the scars. Nothing he's done ever, had gotten rid of them. Tanith hadn't minded the scars, but the past was dead.

* * *

Tanith sat on her bike, willing herself to get started. She had no idea what had happened while possessed sometimes it almost seemed she did remember, but the things she remembered were so terrible she prayed they were nightmares.

No one would tell her what she had done, insisting it had been the Remnant who had done whatever it had done for the last several years. She knew that was true, but she also knew she had lost everything and everyone she had cared about.

Ghastly would barely look at her now, and she was waiting on him to mention something, anything. Had she dreamed that they had been close, that she had kissed him? Was it a fantasy she had made up to protect what was left of her? She didn't know now, but she swore there had been a relationship and if there had been she wanted it back. Ghastly was the only man she'd ever truly loved, the only person to bring out the best in her.

Determined she started her bike, and sped along the familiar pathway to his shop. So she had gone there on her own. She knew that much and now she knew there had been a relationship. Tanith was determined to get it back, but reminded herself she'd go nowhere by making demands.

* * *

Ghastly looked up as Tanith entered. She looked stunning as always and his heart caught in his throat. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her again, but he had no idea what she remembered or if she still felt anything. He forced a smile on his face and rose to greet her. Friends hugged, didn't they? Of course they did. He could at least hug the woman.

Ghastly took Tanith in his arms, holding her close then released her. "You look wonderful. How do you feel? Tea?" She nodded and he gestured for her to sit as he prepared it. The ritual soothed him, gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts. As he worked at it he realized they had nothing in common, not really.

All he wanted to do was to live a quiet life as a tailor, and Tanith lived for adventure. Then there was the age difference, and he was never going to wake up handsome. Somehow he felt better, having decided to be just friends. It was honestly all he could have hoped for anyhow.

Ghastly felt Tanith's arms go around him from behind and jumped. "Sorry, but I missed you. Please, tell me I'm not imagining things. We did have a relationship, I did kiss you, didn't I?" She sounded unsure and his heart softened, he turned and held her close to him.

"Yes we did, and yes, you did. But I'm not holding you to anyth-" Tanith cut him off with a searing kiss and Ghastly returned her kiss eagerly. This couldn't be happening of course. He'd fallen asleep at his work table. Any minute now he'd wake up.

But he didn't wake up, and she was placing kisses all over his face, no one had ever done that before, and it made him shiver. Because there was tenderness and love in each kiss and Ghastly had no idea why there should be. He tried to push Tanith away gently, but she refused to yield, instead she kissed him again, and this time he gave up all hope of resisting.

Tanith pulled back and considered the look of rapture on Ghastly's face. His eyes were closed and by the way he held her she knew he had no intention of letting her go ever again. She leaned into him and he cradled her head to his chest. She breathed in his reassuring scent, a mix of good wool clothing and cologne and knew she'd never let him go again either.

* * *

**Aww, now I feel all happy in my heartspace. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
